The Glowing Boy
by Azalea Scar
Summary: A story I made up.


The Glowing Boy

It is dark and quiet in the graveyard, that's how it is supposed to be. I stare at my mother and father's grave, stinging tears form in my eyes. Thoughts run through my head of them, I could see their eyes and their smile. I can hear their laughter, and even… I can hear their screams. I quickly shut my eyes as I cup my hand over my ears, the tears had run down my cheeks like a speeding car.

"No!" I shout in agony. But suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I felt myself jump up quickly and swing my fists at the blurry figure.

"Hey! Hold on!" The boyish voice calls out.

This makes me open my eyes, to see a boy with, curly, sun-bleached hair in front of me. He smiles kindly at me, whom makes me begin relaxing.

"You okay?" He asks, looking at me with kind, glowing green eyes.

"Uh, Um… Yeah," I stutter a bit; I am a bit shocked and startled to see the boy in a place like this. His clothes are very bright blue, as if he is glowing, which makes me astonished. He just smiles, nods, turns then leaves. I try to speak, but no sound comes out when I open my mouth. He just disappears into the dark forest. I stand there, bewildered and stunned.

"Who was he?" I ask myself. But I quickly come to realize my aunt is waiting for me at home, so I quickly brush myself off and wipe my tears as I scurry out of the graveyard.

As I make it home, my aunt began yelling at me because I didn't finish my chores. Once she is done with her lecture I went upstairs and fell onto my bed exhausted. I can still see the image of that boy in my head. Who was he? I thought, closing my eyes and began silently drifting off to sleep.

The next day just got weirder, on my spelling test, I had gotten a 100%, I always got 70% or below, since I am not very good at school. I sit at my desk, staring at my test in disbelief. _How can this be? _I thought amazed. My best friend Elizabeth peers over my shoulder.

"What did you get Alyssa?" She asks me, looking at the test. Her expression changes quickly as she stares at my 100%, she was stunned and amazed like me.

"What?" She nearly yells, which makes our two other best friend's come over, Henry and Ben.

"What with all the noise Eli?" Henry asks her, looking at her expression towards my paper, which makes him peer over as well. His eyes widen in astonishment. Ben looks over too, wondering why they are amazed.

"How can that be possible? Alyssa getting a 100… Seems fishy to me!" Ben proclaims, watching me, as if accusing me of cheating. I mean the nerve of him!

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retort rudely. The two of them watch me accusingly, Ben and Henry, I feel offended they would think that I would stoop so low!

"Well… This is Alyssa; she would never do anything like that!" Elizabeth intercepts. I feel like she has my back, I look at her with admiring eyes as she gives me a nod and a smile.

Ben and Henry have given up, you would've known since they always let out a loud sigh.

"Fine, you're right, like always Elizabeth," Henry and Ben say in unison, which does happen a lot since they've known each other since they were kids. As the three of them begin talking, I went into a deep train of thought as I begin thinking about the glowing boy in the graveyard. _Who was he? _I thought, wanting to know badly.

Elizabeth, of course, knew I am in deep thought.

"What is it Alyssa?" She asks me kindly, giving me a gentle smile.

"Oh, Uh, Nothing," I say, thinking I might be going crazy, I mean, the boy was glowing. I probably just hit my head and my mind was playing jokes on me, which can happen, right?

Elizabeth shakes her head at me.

"No, I know you were in deep thought. Tell me please," She says, giving me a big smile as she leans closer to me. Nervously, I take her arm gently and lead her to the corner of the room, in which no one goes over there.

"I uh… Saw a glowing boy yesterday; I have no idea who he is. He had curly sun-bleached hair and deep green eyes; I can't get that boy out of my mind!" I told Elizabeth, as if pleading her to make it stop.

"That's so weird!" She responds, which makes it confusing for me. She says it as if she has heard about it before.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, seeing if she has seen the boy too.

"Well… You know how Henry's dad died 4 months ago?" Elizabeth began explaining to me. I nod in response, wanting her to go on.

"When he visited his dad's grave, he explained that he was crying and a boy with curly blond hair and glowing blue clothes appeared and made him feel relaxed and safe," She says looking at me as my eyes widen.

"That's where I saw him! At the graveyard!" I nearly exclaim which makes people look at me oddly. My cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Do you think it may be a kind ghost?" Elizabeth asks excited, she has a fetish with ghosts and the supernatural. I simply shrug to her question.

"Possibly," I state, giving her an encouraging wink.

"Let's go to the graveyard after school!" Elizabeth insists. I sigh at her and her fetish.

"Okay," I say in agreement, sometimes I can never say no to her, she's so happy all the time.

After the ending school bell rings, Elizabeth and I begin walking to the graveyard.

"Eli! Alyssa!" Two boyish voices call out. We turn to see Henry and Ben running towards us. Their straight, deep auburn hair moving around, like the last leave blowing around on the fall branch. They then catch up to us and began taking deep breaths to bring their breathing back to normal.

"What's up you guys?" Elizabeth asks them.

"We're gonna go with you to the graveyard," Henry says, giving us a sharp grin. I feel my mouth about to drop to the ground. _How did they know? _I feel my mind shouting. Elizabeth smiles in response. I compare our expression, mine is gloomy a bit, and her's is excitement.

"Okay!" Elizabeth says in excitement.

"Fine…," I respond, turning away and begin walking towards the graveyard.

"Let's get going then," I state, smiling a bit. Elizabeth nods and motions them to follow as she catches up with me and walks beside me.

Soon after the walk there, we're finally at the graveyard; it is still quiet and gloomy, like it's supposed to be. We split into groups of 2; me and Henry, Elizabeth and Ben.

As Henry and I walk around, in the corner of my eye I see a blurry figure glowing. I quickly turn towards it, nothing was there.

"Something wrong Alyssa?" Henry asks, putting a hand on my shoulder, his other hand is in his jean pocket.

"I swore I saw a blurry figure, glowing…," I say, as I am terribly confused. After I say that, Henry removes his hand.

"Have you… Seen that boy with curly blond hair too?" Henry asks, looking away, as if he is scared. I look at him as I lay my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah… While I visited my parent's grave," I tell him, making an effort to sound comforting. Henry looks at me as I smile at him. We never have gotten along, we always fought and fussed about everything, but this time I think we are actually getting along. Henry smiles in return, knowing this as well, I can see it in his deep brown eyes.

We then continue walking, side by side, looking around for the glowing boy. With no luck so far, we sit down on a bench and I let out a loud sigh. Henry glances at me and opens his mouth to speak, but he changes his mind and looks in the opposite direction. I glance at him and then in the corner of my eye, I see the boy. I stand up immediately, watching the boy approach us, as this is happening Henry stands up too.

"Who are you?" Henry asks the boy kindly, before I even can say anything, which did make me mad a bit.

"I'm Michael, and I am indeed dead," The boy says standing in front of us. I and Henry's eyes widen at Michael.

"Why did you help us?" I ask Michael.

"Because, you two lost someone as did I, and I had committed suicide for it, and I didn't want that happening to anyone else," Michael tells us, smiling kindly. I then felt overwhelmed with sadness for Michael.

"That's so sad, but how nice of you to care for others," Henry comments before I could. I look at Henry; I think that is the nicest thing Henry ever says in front of me. My eyes gleam in joy of how there's more to Henry then I know.

"Yes, but I know how you lost your dad, and you lost your parent's," Michael says, turning to Henry first, then me. We both nod in unison, then immediately stop with the unison, its way too weird.

"Now I know that you two will be okay, I can move on," Michael says, looking at us with his kind glowing green eyes. He then begins to fade away. I take a step forward, but Henry intercepts and grabs my arm gently. I look at him confusingly; he looks back at me with a kind expression. I sigh in response to what I think he's saying, which is 'let him go'. After Michael disappears, we begin to look for Elizabeth and Ben. We finally find them and we shrug our shoulders to them.  
>"We couldn't find the ghost," Henry says, acting depressed. I nod along with Henry, doing the same.<p>

"That's a bummer!" Elizabeth pouts, frowning, but her mood quickly changes.

"Thing's are better when they remain a mystery!" She says excitingly. I nod smiling at her as her happiness flows out of her, changing the quiet and depressing graveyard to normal and peaceful scenery. I look up as the gloomy clouds began floating away, letting in the warm sunlight. Henry looks at me as I look back at him; we both smile at each other as we look back up. Elizabeth and Ben look up as well.

"Whoa!" Elizabeth cheers as her eyes begin watching the clouds move by, letting in the sunlight.

After our adventure, we all walk home. When I make it home I completely block out my aunt as she yells at me, I walk up to my room slowly and quietly, smiling to myself. I lay down onto my bed, relaxing as the warm sunlight shines through my window and onto me, warming me.

"Finally… Relaxing and calm…," I say to myself, gently closing my eyes as I began drifting off to sleep.

The End


End file.
